BEFORE THERE WAS AN US
by akoto123
Summary: In all the love stories there is always a happy ending but when your hearts been ripped out of your chest and thrown to the ground can their really be a happy ending? This story is about a girl named Kaitlyn that has to go through alot with the boy she's been inlove with , named Alex and soon they meet Austin and ally and they tell them their story and then maybe just maybe there w


BEFORE THERE WAS AN US

His big brown doey eyes made its way into my mind again, drilling a hole through my brain and erasing all thoughts. Clouding up all agendas and activities and throwing it out as if it was marked un-inportant and then like a cat does to its domain , marking it as if my mind was its new home. He dosent know it but for some time now I have been in love with him. My love for him was like a an everlasting river or a movie that you could watch forever and it would not get boring. He was my pair of shoes that i would wear every day but keep in the best conditions. He was my love but he didnt know it. I had been in love with him before I even knew what love was. I always thought that love was like a lottery ticket, that you would have to hope and wish for you to get it, but then i realized it was not at all like a lottery ticket. In fact , it was the exact opposite . I learned that the hard way , when i had realized that all that hoping and wishing wasnt bringing him closer and i was not going to earn the prize. It was also that day when i had seen the love of my life kissing my best friend Jacklyn under the play ground when were 8 and then breaking her heart the next day, leavng it shatterd and lifeless. If only he knew that he was not just breaking Jacklyn's heart but mine too. But of course he wouldnt have cared because he was known for breaking hearts, he was known for destruction, he was know to be the biggest jerk alive. But despite the titles he has given himself, I had fallen inlove with him. The boy I kind of grew up with. He was my next door neighbor. Him, his brother and I would play everyday at eachothers house when we were kids and when we got a little older the hangouts, the texts, the calls stopped coming and soon it was gone. Falling into the depths of existment. Those days I wanted to give up on him. I wanted to forget him, but forgeting him was like forgeting all common sense. No matter how hard i tried , he kept on coming into mind again. I had to accept that i was inlove with him. That no matter how hard i tried to get him to notice me I will always be the tiny quiet girl that shows up to every football game and practice but never gets noticed. The one sitting alone in the corner during dances. The stupid one that thought she had a chance with Alex Knight. And worst of all , the un spoken to neighbor next door. Even with all my faluires and attemps to froget him, It cant hurt to just try and move on.

CHAPTER ONE : MOVING ON OR SO I THOUGHT

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and rubbed it on my jeans as i kept running. The afternoon was hot and i could feel my legs cramping up. My mouth begged for h20 but my legs begged for the finish line. Loud shouts and cheers were heard from evey direction and for a moment , one moment i felt as if my world hadnt been the one tat was about to plumbit but it was my world of accomplishments, dreams to be exact. But that moment only lasted for one second. One second and it was gone. One moment when every thing was right in my world again. And then i did it. I had crossed the finish line . The crowd burst into cheers as i searched the staduim. My heart was beating faster than the speed of light and my legs felt as if they were breathing too. Just then the batch of light brown hair appeared in front of me. It was Alex. Alex Drew Knight. He gave me one of his signuitar smiles and then crowded me with congradulations. I smiled at him but what i really wanted to do was scowl at him. Scowl at him for not loving me. Scowl at him for leaving me broken hearted. But i just smiled. I smiled at him . He smiled back and spoke. "Sorry about the track team thing. I know i should have watched you the whole time but my girlfriend called. She said she couldnt make it to prom. something about a cast or whatever." so he dosent listen to his girlfriend either i thought but shook it off. " No its fine, but you should have been in the race. I mean we do take track team together" . I replied waiting for an answer. He chuckled nervously . " Coach said i couldnt be in this one for school vandalism. OH.. uh prom is coming up and my girlfriend cancelled so would you like... wanna go?" he asked running a hand through his hair. Through years of knowing him , i know that he only does that when hes nervous. I smiled even wider. " yeah of course". His smile brightened and he quickly turned around. ''Great , Ill pick you up at 8" He said before running in differnt direction. So much for forgeting him.

CHATER 2: GOING DOWN MEMORY LANE

The day of Prom filled the halls with laughter and exitement. When he had asked me I grabbed my trophy from the interveiwer and ran home to tell my mom. She gave me the '' you finally get the boy '' speach and then bought me a shimmering pink dress. Whipers and chats were heard about me and Alex and why he had chose me to go with him. They had come up with te logic that i forced him or he wanted to go with the winner of the 2014 track team race. I for one ignored them and skipped down the hallways with excitement for the rest of the day. At locker break he suprised me with a bouquet of flowers and various notes. Each of the notes said how lucky he was to go to prom with me. Im pretty sure my face was beat red. Time flew by like the wind on a cold December night and soon it was 8. I waited for him and waited until i was sure he wasnt going to show up. The night was getting roughly cold and i sat on the porch with my hair in a tight bun, bright pink mascara on my eyelashes and a broken heart. I walked absent mindedly to prom. Thinking that maybe he wanted me to come and was broken hearted thinkng that i probaly forgot. When i reached the dance floor , i saw Alex and Rachel dancing as she placed a kiss on his lips. I stared at him in disbelief. Was he just using me to get her jealous? Tears splatterd down on to my cheeks and fell down from it ike a waterfall. Everyone in the room stopped o look at me. My heart stopped and I had stopped thnking . I was lost in the world of pain. I was trapped in a cell. The cell of pain and suffering. I had been in that sell before but tnis time i cant get out. I saw Alex turn to look at me. His eyes were filled with regret and he gave me an apologetic smile. I fought the urge to break down completly. I quickly ran not knowing where i was going but all i knew was that i had to get there. I found my self sitting in Alex's and i tree house when we were little. I remember when he had given me my first kiss since i was crying one day. He held my hands and whisperd thoughtful things in my ears and then he kissed was also the place where he told me that he loved me and to never give up on him. Im pretty sure he frogot that or had a major head ache that day. The tree house was fairly small but we could still fit. My hand glided onto the wood in where i had carved our names together with a knife and put a heart around it. I guess he thught that it meant best friends , but i thought differently. I Kaitlyn May Blossom was an idiot, but i was an idiot in love. And I hated myself f


End file.
